A charge air cooler (CAC) is a device used to cool air passing from a turbocharger before entering an engine. Reducing temperatures of the air passing from the turbocharger prior to introduction into a cylinder increases combustion power. An air-to-air CAC employs a heat exchanger in which air exiting from the turbocharger is passed in a heat exchange relationship with ambient air. When ambient temperatures are low, moisture in the air passing through the CAC from the turbocharger may freeze creating blockages that reduce the efficacy of the CAC. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for reducing blockages in the CAC caused by moisture being exposed to low ambient air temperatures.